


Stop trying to fix what’s not broken.

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Series: Lost in the Past, Found in the Future? [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damian Wayne-centric, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fights, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scars, The Batfam equivalent of Brotherly Bonding, Trauma, batfamily, big brother Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: Bruce confronts Damian and Jason. Tim helps Damian.





	Stop trying to fix what’s not broken.

“Damian,” Bruce said calmly. Damian was drawing in the library while Jason sat with him and napped when Bruce came into the room. 

“Yes?”

“May I see your sketchbook?”

“No, it is private. Even Grandfather cannot see it.”

“Tim told me you have some graphic images in it.” Damian regretted not killing Tim now.

“I have done nothing wrong.”

“I’m just worried about you.”

“Worry about Drake’s lack of respect of privacy.”

“Let me see it. Please.” Damian acquiesced and handed his father the book. Bruce looked through it stoically. He had wanted Damian to see a counselor, but Talia said she’d take him back if he did. After looking at the pictures of bloody corpses and monsters, Bruce decided he wanted to anyway. “We’ll return to this later.” He handed the book back to Damian and left.

… 

About an hour later, Bruce came back with the whole ‘family.’ They all just stood to the side. Jason was awake now, and reading. 

“Damian,” Bruce said, “This isn’t… normal.” He pointed to the sketchbook. 

“I’m not normal, so why would you expect them to be?”

“I’m worried about you all’s mental health” He was looking at Jason too now.

“No,” Damian said curtly.

“What!?” Jason looked mad.

“No! Firstly, you will not make me out to be like Todd. Secondly, I am of able mind and he is too.”

“Thanks, Baby Bat,” Jason said happily.

“Hold up,” Dick’s tone was serious. “You said we were pressuring Dami and Jay into watching a movie with us, not staging an intervention.”

“He never said that Dick, you added that to our purpose. Why are we staging an intervention?” Tim was speaking now.

“This isn’t your business,” Jason said.

“Yeah, It really isn’t, Bruce,” Dick agreed.

“I think you all--”

“We’re not going to a ‘professional,’” Damian used air quotes. 

“Stop trying to fix what’s not broken,” Jason interjected.

“I’m not saying you all are broken.”

“You’re saying their insane, Bruce. Can’t you see why they’d be offended by that,” Dick asked.

“Well, they do have sociopathic tendencies,” Tim muttered. Jason had to subtly hold Damian back.

“You all could benefit from some counseling.”

“And you couldn’t,” Jason complained, “I’m pretty sure you have more issues than any of us. I’ll go to therapy the day you go.”

“I’m never going,” Damian said with vehemence.

“I--”

“We’re leaving. Let’s go Todd.” Damian stood up, and Jason followed him, though he didn’t know why.

“Can I come,” Dick asked. Damian thought for a minute.

“Fine, but don’t be too loquacious, Grayson.” Dick squealed at the answer while Jason groaned. He needed someone to balance out Dick’s crazy.

“Drake,” Jason said. “Let’s go.” Despite Tim’s protests, he grabbed Tim by the arm and dragged him along with them. Jason decided they would go to his apartment in the nicer part of town. Damian claimed that he would bring Jason to Arkham himself if the thought Damian would step foot in one of his tenements.

…

Once they were at the apartment, Dick ordered Chinese and Jason and Damian searched for a movie while Tim did case work until they decided on something. Well, Jason did. Damian just explained why each movie Jason chose was ‘inadequate.’ In the end, they decided to go patrolling instead. Damian just went with a dominio on, since he wasn’t an official vigilante. 

 

Patrol was pretty rough. Jason was pretty sure he had some internal bleeding going on, and Dick definitely had a concussion, so they decided to go back to the manor. Alfred greeted them warmly, and Bruce straight up ignored them. “You must stop being so careless,” Alfred chided them as he helped patch them up. 

“I was unscathed, Pennyworth.”

“I want a body check still.” Alfred knew the boy would probably attempt to hide any injuries he had.

“I am fine.”

“Amuse me.” Damian scoffed half-heartedly, and stripped down to his underwear and undershirt.

“Those too.” 

“No thank you.”

“Master Damian, if you do not take the undershirt off, you will not have cookies for a month.” The whole room, even Bruce, gasped.

“I will have no cookies for a month then, Pennyworth.” Tim came to a realization. Damian did not want anyone seeing his scars. Tim had seen them, but Damian made him promise not to tell anyone. 

“Master Damian, this is your final warning.”

“Consider me warned.” That’s when Bruce got up and came over. 

“Alfred,” Tim cut in quickly, “Um, I’ll do the check for you. You have more important things to do anyway.” 

“No need, Master Timothy.”

“Please, I want to.” Alfred nodded. Tim waited until everyone was gone before checking Domain. The boy was honest, there were no injuries. 

“Your assistance was appreciated, Drake.” Tim knew the boy didn’t thank people often. It forced him to admit that he needed help, so he accepted the thank you, even if it wasn’t proper decorum.

“Your welcome, Damian.” Damian nodded and ran up the stairs, presumably to his room. As Tim went up the stairs himself, he was met by a curious Bruce at the clock. 

“What was that about?”

“I don’t know, Bruce. You can ask him.”

“You know he wouldn’t tell me if I asked.”

“Well, it’s not really your concern.” Man, he sounds like Damian. 

“Tim--”

“It’s nothing to be worried about Bruce.”

“Okay, you’d tell me if it was?”

“Of course.” Bruce nodded and went into the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted 5 today. Some more should be up tomorrow or later today (It's like 12:30am)


End file.
